falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eyebot upgrade circuit board
}} The eyebot upgrade circuit board is a miscellaneous item in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. They can be found inside destroyed eyebots, which lie scattered around the Divide. Characteristics These are upgrades for ED-E that can be found throughout the Divide. This gives the next rank of Camarader-E to ED-E. Locations * Hopeville missile silo bunker - After power is returned to the silo, go through the newly opened door. The upgrade is inside of a destroyed eyebot. * Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters - Under a desk, in the inventory of a destroyed eyebot. * Ashton missile silo- Inside the locked room along the catwalk from the Level 1 launch deck. To get there, stay on level 1 and go through the medical area. Go through the rear door of the medical area, and turn right. The locked terminal (Science 75) is to the side of the metal door. The circuit board is found in a destroyed eyebot. * Sunstone Tower roof - Climb down the exterior and locate a large pipe, leading up a hill. The eyebot is to the north of the pipe, but is not accessible from the Sunstone area. Detonate the warhead in the area where "Courier six?" is stenciled on the wall. Proceed through the new pathway and head to the northeast, until spotting a blue automobile nose-down in the ground. Go east until spotting two warheads. Detonate the one on the right. Walk straight up the ramp with the blue symbol on it to find the eyebot. Another way to get to this location is fast travel to the Cave of the Abaddon, leave the cave and look left. There will be a warhead there. Once the warhead has exploded, walk up the ramp. The eyebot will be laying on the ground. * Municipal sewers - The eyebot is in a small, unmarked location accessible from the Third Street Municipal Building. Notes * Finding all five upgrades for ED-E unlocks the ED-Ecated achievement/trophy. * The order in which the circuit boards are acquired does not matter, as each board upgrades the Camarader-E perk once. * The Camarader-E perk has five levels and each collected circuit board gives the Courier and/or ED-E a bonus upgrade. Each rank of this perk has a different effect: ** Rank 1 - Weapon Condition Bonus (Daily 25% weapon condition repair dialogue option). ** Rank 2 - Energy/microfusion cell manufacture (daily dialogue option) ** Rank 3 - Increased DT (+2 DT for both Character and ED-E) ** Rank 4 - Damage Bonus (+5 beam weapon damage) ** Rank 5 - V.A.T.S. Attack Bonus (+5% V.A.T.S Targeting) * These upgrades will automatically work for the Mojave Wasteland ED-E, regardless of whether or not Lonesome Road has been completed. Gallery Eyebot upgrade circuit board1.jpg|The board near the Sunstone Tower roof Eyebot upgrade circuit board2.jpg|The board in the Ashton missile silo Eyebot upgrade circuit board3.jpg|In the Hopeville missile silo bunker Eyebot upgrade circuit board4.jpg|In the Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters Municipal sewers.jpg|Halfway through the Municipal sewers Category:Lonesome Road miscellaneous items Category:Lonesome Road quest items de:Augenbot-Upgrade Schaltkreisplatine ru:Монтажная плата улучшения робоглаза uk:Монтажна плата поліпшення робоглаза